


Stories of the Second Self: Der Mond ist Aufgegangen

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [28]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Michael Connor is a young man looking to belong in the age of Alter Idem. Taking part in a death metal rave party, he isn't aware that several werewolves are angling up to test how much Michael can take.
Series: Alter Idem [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Der Mond ist Aufgegangen

"Der Mond ist aufgegangen,  
Die goldnen Sternlein prangen  
Am Himmel hell und klar;  
Der Wald steht schwarz und schweiget,  
Und aus den Wiesen steiget  
Der weiße Nebel wunderbar."

The death metal lyrics in their original German had the concert goers riled up. They thrashed in their dance, and more of them were growling in tune with the song being played on stage.

The concert was in Losantiville Park in the Norwood District of Cincinnati, which didn't see much policing at night in the best of times. The band members and the attendees were all tied to the Ridgewood Street Pack. By the second verse more than half of the dancers were turning, deliberately thrashing the tattered clothes they wore.

Michael was as enthralled as anyone, but wasn't a member yet, nor was he even a werewolf. Though, he went through the cheap t-shirt just as easily and enjoyed the raging vibe the song injected into him. Someone shoved him hard into the middle of the concert audience, and then it started.

Five therianthropic werewolves stopped dancing to pad around him on all fours. They wore black sports sweats used as underwear, and were specially sown to allow a tail to grow through. Michael could tell three of them were women for the black sports bras they wore. All five gnashed their teeth at him.

"Yeah, you bitches!" Michael let loose with a raspy scream. "I'm ready for 'ya! Show me wha'cha got, fuckers!"

The smaller male werewolf lunged in, and latched his teeth onto Michael's thigh. The werewolf jumped sideways, and ripped Michael off his feet. A wall of fur, from the other werewolves watching the arena style match, blurred as Michael spun to the ground.  
Before he could plant a hand, a second werewolf jumped atop him, and bit into his back, and bounded off before he could get the scream out. A third, then a fourth, and the last werewolf, each leapt in and bit through skin to draw blood from Michael.

"Fuck!" Michael grunted, trying to get up.

His Adrenalin was pumping, but more than anything, he wanted to hit someone. Michael got his chance when one of the ladies charged to one side and then another in feints, making Michael unsure from what side she'd come at him. He took a guess and kicked a foot out hard.

He scored a yelp as his reward, and saw the lady wolf hop back with a squint in one eye and blood coming from her lower jaw.

"Got any more?" Michael screamed, his face flush purple in under the stage lighting. "Huh? 'Fuckin' bring it! Who's next?"

From behind, he quickly found out, as a werewolf landed on his back and slammed him down hard to the ground. All he could sense was the taste of grass and dirt that was torn up from before. Then, came a bite onto the back of his upper right arm, and a growling tug.

Refusing to give them the satisfaction, Michael swallowed the high pitched scream his arm begged him to let out. "Fuck you! You ain't shit! C'mon, fuckers! That as hard as you bite?"

It went on for the full five minutes, twenty-six seconds of the song, including its drawn out instrumental part. When the last drum beat was dropped so was the fight. Michael just lay in the grass, now slick with his own blood. He wasn't dead, just taking in the moment.

Rolling over onto his back, Michael burst out laughing, delirious from the pain and exhilaration. Around him, he heard werewolves turning back to their human forms.

One of the five who attacked him stepped over and toed at a fresh injury. "You took that shit hard, Michael. That's what we like to see. Just so you know, there's a lot more comin' your way."

"I want it," Michael breathed, a mix of a grin and sneer on his face. "Fuckin' give it to me."

"That's good," the pack member said, nodding. "Welcome to Day One of your initiation. There's twenty-seven more to go before you're a howler like us. Twenty-seven days, and you'll be Ridgewood."


End file.
